The Search for Haruhi Suzumiya
by Lemonpuff
Summary: An apocalypse has occurred and Haruhi Suzumiya has disappeared.  Our hero must cope with his new surroundings and struggle to search for Haruhi.  Rated T for occasional use of language, violence, and adult situations.
1. Desert Spider

The Search for Haruhi Suzumiya

By: lemonpuff

* * *

"Wait a moment," I said. My lips were dried and cracked, and each time I uttered a word, needles of pain were sent throughout my mouth. But right now, I didn't have the luxury to worry about it.

"Is this it?" Akane asked nervously.

"Should be," I replied. I took a look around at the surrounding landscape. Nothing but white, glaring sand and the heat that normally came with a desert like this. The air was dry as evidenced from my lips and parched throat. Frankly, I didn't understand how anything could live in a place like this. Cacti, snakes, birds that preyed on the deathly weak, and all those sorts of creatures were supposed live here right? However, contrary to that notion, there wasn't a single cactus or a vulture in sight; all organisms seemed to have disappeared from this area. That wasn't a particularly good sign.

"That house looks really creepy," Akane continued, her eyes glued to our objective.

I turned back to our objective: in front of us, disturbingly clashing with the desert landscape, was a large, three-story mansion covered in peeling black paint, and windows covered by shutters. It looked like one of those haunted houses found in those B grade movies. Although in our case something much worse than bloodthirsty ghosts or zombies could be living there.

"Environment looks uninhabited, can you do a scan of the house?" I asked Akane.

"No, there's some sort of field over it," Akane said, her face still petrified.

"Of course," I muttered. There was nothing else that could've been done: we had to go straight in without knowing what plane to be in. Noticing that Akane was still hypnotized with the aura of the building, I walked over to Akane and flicked her in the forehead.

"Ouch! Hey!" Akane protested, rubbing the wounded spot.

I faced the door of the mansion. "Concentrate now; no time to lose your nerves."

"Yes, sir," Akane said promptly and straightening up, "I'm sorry for my behavior, commander!"

"Remember to stay behind me, and if I say so, ghost out of here. Do you remember our objectives and their priorities?"

"Yes, sir. Number One: Look for the target. Number Two: Look for information about the target. Number Three: Come back alive."

"Good girl," I said, "As long as you stick close to me, you don't need to worry about dying."

"I'm not afraid at all!" Akane said proudly sticking her chest out, or what she had for a chest.

"Hey! You were just insulting my breasts in your mind, weren't you?" my subordinate said angrily using her arms to cover her small chest.

"Concentrate officer," I barked. Damn, she was perceptive.

We quickly ran up to the sides of the door. I was on the right, and Akane took the left.

"Ready?" I asked. From now on, talking would be kept to a minimum, and things would happen very quickly. There were no second chances, and we would have to react as fast as possible to any dangers that would be in this building. Akane nodded.

I pressed my finger to the keyhole and willed the heat to leave from it. In a matter of microseconds the lock was frozen brittle. I swung around and kicked the door, which burst open easily. I ran inside with Akane trailing behind me.

No time to stop moving, I ran through the main room. No closets, but there were two points of visibility that were obstructed: one from the behind the sofa and another behind a large cluttered table.

The state of the room indicated that someone was living here. Taking that into account with the desert around us, it was almost certain that an alien or time traveler resided here. I would have to take more caution from here on out.

"Two points clear!" Akane shouted.

When it came to it, Akane knew how to do her job well. I decided to leave the rest of the checking to her and concentrate on reacting if anything came up. We passed the main room and headed down the hallway. I concentrated on the shadowy areas, in case something unsavory were to pop up. Akane kept up with me, scanning the rooms for the target.

"Hallway closet," Akane said.

I slammed open the door in the hallway already prepared with my right palm up. Nothing popped up.

"First floor cleared!" I said quickly heading up the stairs.

"No immediate signs of the target! Four potential spots cleared!"

I nodded, and proceeded to check the second floor. It turned out to be one large room much like an attic. The room was filled with junk like old bookshelves, cardboard boxes, junk equipment and typical things that an attic would have. In this situation though, they only provided a variety of hiding spots. Akane and I would have to move slowly now.

I headed to the north section aiming my hand in front of me. I kept the training basics in my mind, which mainly consisted of making sharp turns around corners and scanning with my peripheral vision. Every step was a tense moment of expecting the unexpected. After what seemed like hours, I reached the end. I put my hands down.

No one. It was another dead end. Damn, for a second I thought I would find her here…

"South side?" I asked Akane.

She shook her head, "Came up clean."

"Oh well, I didn't expect much anyways," I lied to her.

"Does that mean we're going back to base?" Akane asked hopefully.

There wasn't any choice. Since we didn't find anyone here, there wasn't anything we could do.

"Yeah," I sighed, "we'll do the paperwork tomorrow. The field block must have been old. Whoever lived here must have evacuated only days ago."

As Akane headed to the stairs something registered in my mind. Weren't there supposed to be three floors to this building? So why did the stairs stop at the second floor?

"Akane wait," I said stopping her.

Akane stopped and gave me a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Someone trying to be sneaky," I said breathing slowly. Looking around, I grabbed a yardstick propped against a shelf and touched it to the ceiling.

"Freeze."

A wave of blue light followed by half an inch of frost traveled from the point where the yardstick was touching the ceiling outwards. The wood in the ceiling cracked after it iced over, then a second later, shards of ice protruded in every direction. With a loud creaking noise, the ceiling finally collapsed.

As I suspected, from the explosion, a shadow dropped behind a bookshelf.

"Who's there!" I shouted knocking over the shelf.

The shadow turned out to be a hunched young woman with a large hump on her back. The girl's long black hair was offset by her pale white face. Her black lips curved upwards as she spoke, "Dangerously observant aren't you?"

"Quit it," I said, "who are you working with. Aliens or time travelers?"

Her back ripped open revealing six large spider legs that spread out menacingly.

"Guess that answers that question."

"You'll be sorry that you didn't leave me alone," the woman said.

I stepped forward motioning Akane to retreat if she could. "Look, we don't have to fight," I said calmly, "just tell me if you know anything about the whereabouts of Haruhi Suzumiya-san."

"OH HO HO HO!" shrieked the woman, "You expect me to give you information about Haruhi Suzumiya?" Lowering her tone she continued, "Why don't I slice your head open and see if you can tell me about the things I want to hear?"

"You don't have to be so impolite!" Akane shouted.

I closed my eyes and sighed. She still hadn't ran away yet?

"Final warning," I said to the spider woman.

From each of the legs of spider burst a tendril of web narrowly missing my body. After the web stuck on whatever object or wall that was behind me, the woman placed her end of the web on the floor, and then shot more lines of web at me. I dodged each of the strands and ran towards the stairs. I didn't need to worry about Akane since she could just ghost out of the webs if she got stuck.

Unfortunately, it seemed that a portion of the ceiling caved into the area in front of the stairs, which effectively meant I was trapped in the room with this woman.

"Akane," I said to my junior, "keep out, and if it looks like I'm in trouble, get out of here and report to the center."

Akane nodded, and I headed to do what I did best: destroy aliens and time travelers.

I faced the spider alien and let my hands ice over. Now, my hands would change the temperature of anything it touched to near absolute zero. All I had to do was land one punch to that bitch's face, and it would be as if I sprayed her with liquid nitrogen.

"Ah ah ah." The spider woman shot protective webbing in front of herself, and I skidded to a stop.

"See my webs," the woman asked, "they're a specialty of mine. Whenever I want, they can change to be as sharp as razor wire. Take a look." As she spoke, she demonstrated by twitching one of her web strands. A large television set was immediately sliced into two from the right top corner to the bottom.

She gave a great big smile, revealing hundreds of sharp teeth.

"iF You DoN'T WaNT To Be SLiCeD INTo FouRTY SeVeN PieCeS THeN i SuGGeST You RuN!"

I took a look at her and just punched.

The web shield that she had in front of her turned into ice and shattered as I slammed my fist into her face. The woman shrieked again, emitting a high pitch. A second later she dropped onto the ground unconscious.

"Don't talk so much," I said.

"You did it!" Akane chirped jumping up and down. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Sergeant!"

"Sorry!" Akane said cutely sticking out a tongue.

I shook my head and surveyed the area. It didn't seem that I would get any information about Haruhi from this place, which meant I could get leave. That was good as I didn't want to stay in this black widow death trap any longer than I had to.

"Clear up the way back, Akane," I ordered. As she started swinging the yardstick to take down the remaining webs, I took my cell phone out and dialed headquarters.

"Hello?" I said, "Koizumi, this place is cleared. There's some sort of alien girl here that should be interrogated, but the area's clean. Yeah, sure, I'll fix that right up tomorrow. Alright, good-bye."

"I'm finished~! Ready to go Kyon-sempai?"

"Yeah," I said taking one last look at the place, "let's go."


	2. Back Home

Back Home

* * *

"Congratulations on another successful mission," Koizumi said giving me that plastic smile of his.

"Yeah yeah, are we done for today?" I said impatiently. I was tired and sweaty; if I had to deal with any more ESPer-related business today, I would go on a rampage.

We, that is Akane and I, had arrived back from the 37th Egyptian subsection. Now, we were in Koizumi's private office back in good old Tokyo. Akane after giving a salute, abandoned all self-discipline and sprawled on a chair basking in the much needed air conditioning.

"Not quite," Koizumi said. Turning his head to Akane he gave a nod, "You're dismissed Sergeant."

Hmm…he wanted to talk about private matters then. Akane immediately stood up, saluted once more, and then proceeded to leave the room.

As the doors hissed shut, Koizumi resumed speaking. "Good agent you have there."

"I didn't need your opinion to figure that out," I replied. But he was right, Akane Yagami was a good partner. Although ditzy most of the time, she knew the responsibilities that she had to uphold and performed her duties accordingly.

"Alright then let me get to the main point," Koizumi said standing up. He walked over to window with his back turned towards me. "We received some top secret material today. One of our agents acquired some vital information about the time travelers' future plans. However, due to the complexity of the situation, the rest of the C.C. board members and myself don't know how we should act."

I crossed my arms. "And you want me to help give you some advice or something?"

"Of course!" Koizumi said spreading his arms. I frowned, I always hated when he used his book-standard persuasion techniques on me. "I value what you say very highly. Even back when we played around because of Haruhi's whims."

The fact that he could say Haruhi's name out loud so easily; that was another thing about him that I hated.

"Alright, so what's this top secret information?" I asked.

Koizumi sat back down. "Apparently, the time travelers have developed a new invention."

I snorted, "And that's supposed to be news? They're from the future, of course, they've got all sorts of advanced futuristic crap."

That's how the time travelers kept their edge. Time traveling around only gave them a certain advantage in terms of knowing what would happen with engaging with us. Even the aliens were able to transmit information between time periods. Only by using their futuristic weaponry and other devices could time travelers actually fight on par with us.

"This isn't one of their usual gadgets. It's something that we really need to worry about." Koizumi opened a drawer from his large mahogany desk and pulled out a manila folder filled with several papers. He slid the folder towards me.

I grabbed it and took a look at the name written in large red letters across the folder.

"Project G?"

"Yes, a device that could potentially wipe out the entire population of aliens and ESPers from Earth."

I gave a chuckle at the implausibility of the idea and opened the folder up. The first page consisted of a picture of a large black sphere about four feet in diameter. I flipped to the next page, which contained tiny notes about part functions. Flipping, I could see the rest of the pages were the same.

I closed the folder and set it down. "So what exactly is this?"

"Didn't you read it?" Koizumi asked raising an eyebrow. He gave a big show of being shocked beyond disbelief.

"Yeah, but I couldn't understand any of it!"

"Oh well, actually none of our scientists could understand it either."

Then how did you expect me to understand it!

"And that's why I'm assigning an infiltration mission concerning Project G to you, but I'll explain more about it to you tomorrow. For now, it's better that you go home and get some rest."

I was partially intrigued with this "Project G" business, but if I had to sort out my priorities, I would have to say a hot bath would be on the top of the list.

"Alrighty then!" I said. I stood up and headed out the door.

"Oh Kyon, one second," Koizumi said stopping me. I stopped midstep. "You haven't been contacted by Nagato-san or Asahina-san lately have you?"

I turned my head black and gave him a glare.

Koizumi laughed, "Kyon-kun, you're scaring me! I retract my question. Of course, you haven't seen them. Not since the _incident_ four years ago anyhow."

He should've known better than to bring that up. "May I leave?" I said clenching my teeth. I had to hold my anger.

"Yes, have a good night!" Koizumi said with that slimy smile of his.

I left the room and let out a breath of frustration.

"Something wrong, sempai?"

I nearly jumped. Akane was leaning against the tan brick walls right outside Koizumi's office. I clutched at my heart and started resuming breathing.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

The girl danced over towards me and clutched at my right arm. I tried shaking her off since there were other ESPer agents walking along the corridor and the situation was downright embarrassing, but I couldn't get her off me. "You're tired," Akane grinned cheekily pressing her body against mine, "You're in no condition to cook so that's why I'm going to your place to make you some dinner."

"I'm your superior!" I said indignantly.

Akane tapped her watch, "Not after work hours you aren't."

I took a look at Akane. She was cute no doubt about it. With her short blonde hair, uncommonly pretty blue eyes, and slender body, she was admired by plenty of male ESPer agents. Any sane man would never turn down a home-cooked meal offer from her, however, I had to reinforce the difference between work and personal relationships.

"Not tonight, Sergeant, I'm planning on sleeping as soon as I get back home. Besides, you should really ask me later when you grow a pair of decent tatas."

In a split second, I felt myself getting punched in the face.

"Kyon! You idiot, idiot, idiot!" Akane shouted as she covered up her chest and ran down the hallway comically crying.

I wasn't concerned about her much, if she was still sore about it tomorrow, I would make it up to her. However, right now all I wanted to do was to get my hot bath and then some decent sleep.

Since I was one of the A-ranked ESPers, I got a very large salary. It was so much that I didn't know what do with all of it. I didn't want many things especially now that the novelty of being wealthy had worn off. I had a penthouse on the eastside of Tokyo, drove a Nissan GT-R, had a large 70-inch flat screen television in my living room, and all the video games a teenage guy could want. This may come off as me being a braggart asshole, but the thing was that I wasn't very happy with my life even with my lifestyle.

All too often I wished that I could live those days again being in the SOS Brigade.

When I arrived home, I ran to my bathroom stripping off my clothes down the hallway. I turned on the hot water to my tub and jumped in without waiting for the tub to fill up.

Damn, I was tired.

The memory of when I first met Akane Yagami came to my mind. It was maybe a little more than a year ago. I was one of her evaluators and got to read her profile: a seventeen-year old girl that was half-Japanese and half-European who just started getting her ESPer powers, which stood out since most of the European ESPers who did international work in the former Asian territories worked in China. Her family was part of the migration when the aliens took over Europe. She was a lot quieter back when she first started, but Akane grew to be very easy and comfortable with everyone.

That wasn't to say that Akane was my exclusive partner on my ESPer missions, but we did handle a lot of cases together.

My thoughts drifted to this Project G business. Koizumi seemed to know a lot than he was telling me. For one thing, how did he know that this Project G weapon would only affect the aliens and ESPers of Earth and not harm any of the time travelers? It wasn't mentioned in the file he gave me, and he didn't elaborate any further on how the ESPer agent acquired the intel. But then again, it wasn't unusual for him to withhold information from me.

Then there was the matter of Haruhi. When the ESP military division was set up by Pangea, its primary goal was to find Haruhi Suzumiya and figure more about the _incident_, otherwise known as the apocalypse that wiped out five billion human beings.

Nowadays, it seemed that the ESP division was more concerned with fighting the aliens and time travelers rather than finding Haruhi. Most of the ESP agents that were new didn't give a crap about Haruhi since they could just follow orders and enjoy the perks of their job. The old ESPers, the Agency, that all knew who Haruhi really was, also didn't care, but for different reasons. Their ESP powers now manifested to such an extent that they could use their powers in the real world, and as an added bonus, they didn't have deal with giants or Haruhi's closed spaces anymore. ESPers right now were recognized by the Pangean world government and formed into the military division.

In other words, they were happy now that Haruhi was gone. I wasn't even sure if Koizumi was one of them.

As for me, I was one of the few, if not only, people that still actively searched for Haruhi.

I turned off the faucet and put a hot wet washcloth over my face.

Maybe I was crazy, but I felt that if I met Haruhi again, then everything would be able to go back to normal. But that was just wishful thinking.

I took off the washcloth and pressed a button on the side of my bathtub. A small plasma TV screen came down from the ceiling.

"And then the alien went 'gurgle gurgle'…which according to my translator means 'My name is Lum!'"

I turned the TV off just as the audience started laughing, and the screen retracted back into the ceiling. I hated television nowadays. The media just banked off the current situation; everything that was broadcasted somehow dealt with aliens, ESPers, and time travelers.

I sighed feeling that the bath had done all it could do for me. Getting up, I wiped myself off and wrapped a towel across my waist. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I probably would just go to bed. As soon as I got a few feet away from the bathroom, I felt something was wrong. I instinctively stopped in my tracks and then held left hand up, now holding a small ice dagger.

_Click_.

I felt several things simultaneously. First, there was the gun held against my temple. Second, there was a pair of voluptuous breasts being pressed against my back. Third, there was a soft tickle against my ear as my attacker whispered, "Hello Kyon-kun."

That was all I needed to clue me in on whom my attacker was.

It was the adult Mikuru Asahina.


	3. The Mysterious Island Galde

The Mysterious Island Galde

* * *

"Drop the knife and put your hands above your head," Mikuru said almost seductive-like. She lightly grinded the gun she was holding into the side of my head.

Following her instructions, I dropped my ice dagger, which shattered as soon as it hit the floor. I then slowly raised my arms up and put my hands on the top of my head. I could not imagine a more compromising situation than I was in right now. I was dressed only in a towel with my back towards the enemy; this couldn't possibly get any worse.

Mikuru snaked her free hand across my abs and touched the knot that was holding my towel in place. With a flick of her finger, the knot came undone and the towel that was concealing my magnificent hyper weapon, fell onto the floor.

I stood corrected, the situation just got ten times more embarrassing.

"So Kyon-kun, I think you know why I'm here right?" Mikuru whispered.

Spinning around, I quickly knocked the gun out of her hand and grabbed each of her delicate wrists. What looked like a futuristic phaser of some sort clattered safely across the wood-paneled ground.

Her face was just as beautiful as I remembered it last. She had that soft silky red-brown hair that girls dreamt of having, smooth milky skin, and soft pouty lips. And then there were her eyes, those eyes that were able to bring any man down to his knees.

"Of course I know why you're here," I growled at her.

I pushed her down the hallway and into my bedroom. With a shove, she fell onto my elaborately furnished king-sized bed. Mikuru gave a delighted little shriek as I forcefully pressed my mouth against hers. I felt up her perfectly-shaped legs, which reminded me to duck back so I could get a good look at her.

Mikuru had probably just came from work, as she had on her white lacy blouse, tight office miniskirt with black pantyhose covering her legs, and high red heels. Against my bed, her hair was spread all over, and her clothes were ruffled up. She looked criminally sexy.

"Damn, I'm going to enjoy this," I muttered as I turned off the lights.

A few hours later, Mikuru and I had sufficiently tired ourselves out. We were now laying on the sofa in the living room, and to tell you the truth, I don't quite remember how we even got here. As Mikuru was nibbling on my ear, I couldn't help but enjoy the quiet moment we had.

"I'm surprised you had time to meet me today," I reluctantly said, breaking the silence.

Mikuru began tracing patterns on my chest. "Work was quick, but I really shouldn't talk about it."

We had an agreement a year ago to never talk about work-related issues. With Mikuru being one of the heads of the time traveler group, and myself being a high-ranking agent of the Pangean ESPers, talking about work would only bring us trouble.

Ever since the incident, all the members of the SOS brigade had been broken up from one another; Haruhi had us randomly transported somewhere in the world. I had found myself in a rundown gas station somewhere in the United States. The only reason why I was able to find Koizumi again was because I had developed ESP powers, and the Pangean world government started to form.

I had met the adult Mikuru a couple years after the incident, and we found a special sort of solace being able to confide in one another. Reuniting with Mikuru was vastly different from meeting with Koizumi again. To put it bluntly, after he was promoted to C.C. rank, he had changed.

"I know that we agreed not to talk about work," I said, "but recently, there's been some talk about something called Project G…?"

Mikuru stiffened.

I continued, "And how it's supposed to destroy every living ESPer?"

Mikuru didn't utter a word for several minutes. "Don't worry about it," she finally said, "I promise that nothing will happen to you." She made a face that told me to stop talking about the subject. She didn't understand what I meant. She thought I was worried about my well-being, when I was actually worried about all the stress that was now placed on her being part of such a dangerous plan.

We cuddled silently for the rest of the night.

"Oh lookie lookie! That cloud looks like a seagull!" Akane said pouncing on the plane seats across from our designated ones.

"Be quiet," I hissed, "You'll disturb the other passengers!"

Although I said that, there was only one other passenger besides us: it was a man sitting three rows ahead of us. He had a distinguishing scar covering the right side of his face. That coupled with his long dark hair, large sunglasses, and the way he was holding his long cigarette made him seem very ominous.

"Oh look at the sea, isn't it the most beautiful shade of blue?" Akane said ignoring me.

"Why are you so energetic today?"

"Hee hee hee," Akane said with a sneaky grin, "We're going to be on a tropical island for a whole week! Bikinis, swimming, and all-you-can-eat pineapples! It's like we're on our honeymoon!"

Did she think that all islands contained unlimited amount of pineapples? Or that pineapples always related to honeymoons?

"We're on an undercover mission!" I hissed, "Make sure you remember that!"

Akane simply went, "Hee hee hee," and continued looking out the window.

I sighed. Earlier today, which was the morning after Mikuru had slept over at my place, I was in Koizumi's office as he explained more about what he wanted me to do about Project G.

"Do you see this island?" Koizumi asked using a laser pointer on a projection, "It's located in the Pacific Ocean right on the borderline between alien and human territory."

"It's alien-owned I assume?" I said.

Koizumi shook his head, "Actually human-owned. However, the way that no one can seem to give any details about what's going on the island, the fact that all people on the island don't leave, and the extremely complex field blocking our sensors, it's almost as if aliens were in control of the island."

"What's going on in that place?" I asked.

"Some independent research project funded with what looks like half the Pangean reserve," Koizumi said.

"Dang, sounds like they're inventing a space ship made of platinum or something."

Koizumi smiled and clasped his hands. "Maybe, but the C.C. members are inclined to think that the money is going into the production of the black sphere: Project G."

I crossed my arms, "Is there any connection between the island and Project G?"

"The island that it's being built on is called Galde."

I narrowed my eyes. "Project G," I said softly.

"Exactly," Koizumi nodded, "Although we don't have any conclusive evidence linking the two, we want you and Yagami to go undercover as new research scientists."

"Just because of that weak-ass coincidence?" I asked. I highly doubt that the C.C. members would have acted on something as small as that.

"Partially, but we also want you to check on this woman, the chief researcher of Galde island. Shortly before moving to this island, her husband and daughter died in a car accident. Her name is Dr. Anna Shulz." Koizumi slid a photograph towards me.

I glanced at the photograph as I started pushing the photo back. As my brain registered the face, I instantly snatched the photograph back towards me. I stared at the face for what seemed like hours before I looked back at Koizumi.

Koizumi grimaced, "That's how I reacted too."

"And why were you surprised about the person in the picture?" Akane asked me bringing me back to the present.

I paused before answering, "She looked very similar to an old friend of mine. My quiet friend that enjoyed reading books."

Except the woman in the picture was in her mid-forties and definitely wasn't the same age as me.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," Akane said, her mind flitting around.

"Alright, but be quick, we're about to land anytime now."

I peered out the window, now able to see the lush island of Galde. The island itself was very small, consisting of four large buildings, forests, and a long strip of beach. It really didn't seem like a top secret research area at all.

"Leave."

"Hmm?" I sounded looking over to my left. To my surprise, the other passenger on the plane, the man with the long facial scar, was sitting in chair adjacent to mine.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

The man looked directly at me. "Don't stay on the island. Leave as soon as you can; you and your girlfriend are in incredible danger."

"What do you mean?" I asked hurriedly, not bothering to correct him about Akane's relationship with me, "What danger are we in right now?"

The man stood up and proceeded to go back to his own seat. "If you value your life, don't stay on the island."

"What do you mean!" I shouted loudly. The other man didn't reply.

Then intercom spoke. "All passengers, please put on your seat belts as we are preparing to land." Before I could do anything further, Akane zipped down from the aisle and sat down next to me, blocking me from getting to the man. Frustratingly, I sat down and buckled myself in. I steeled my eyes at the guy.

It took only a few minutes before the plane landed. When we did land, I was itching to talk to the man again, and maybe beat in his brain in if he didn't answer my questions. However, he was able to leave before Akane and I even stand.

"Akane, I need to talk to that man. Please move," I said calmly.

Akane looked at me questioningly before letting me through. As I ran down the aisle and down the stairs from the exit, I could see that the man with the scar face was already far gone, being driven in a jeep down a road. He was way too far for me to catch up to him.

"Damn it!" I swore.

"I hope that our island hasn't already displeased you," a female voice chuckled next to me.

"Oh no, I'm sorry about my outburst," I said embarrassed, turning to the speaker. As I saw who it was, I had to give another melancholic sigh. This day was just full of surprises. The lovely girl that stood ahead of me looked exactly like the alien entity that tried to kill me back during the SOS Brigade days: Ryoko Asakura.

What exactly in hell was going on this island?


End file.
